The Green Beast DemiGod
by master of the unknown
Summary: The Shinigami watched as the era of Shinobi ended. Centuries later he asks his sister Kami for assistance in helping out their younger relatives, the Olympians. Both Deity's decided it would be best to avoid chakra using shinobi, so they left one certain Rookine Nine member perfect for the job. Rock Lee! watch as the Genius of Hard forever change the lives of Olympians and DemiGods


MasterOfTheUnknown here with his first Naruto/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover. Ive read alot of stories but they mostly involved Naruto, Sakura and even Gaara at one point. I won't lie when I was inspired by an idea from another crossover to make this one. I just hope you come to enjoy it.

I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The Shinigami or once known to the great shinobi as the Death God watched from his realm with a bored expression graceing his pale ghostly features. It had been many centuries since the era of shinobi had ended and the use of chakra had disappeared from the world. Mortals surprised the Shinigami by their advancement in technology but surprise was quickly erased and he went back to being bored. The Shinigami had no love for mortals but the shinobi era kept him entertained and always produced the greatest ammounts of entertainment for the deity. The only thing that had kept the Shinigami from loseing his mind was his younger relatives in a sense aka the Olympians.

The true fall of the shinobi era happened right after Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and second Jinchuriki of the Juubi defeated both Madara and Obito Uchiha with the help of his long time rival and friend Sasuke Uchiha. Once The Fourth Great Shinobi War ended, a new era of peace was brought upon the Elemental Nations. Naruto knew even with this era of peace it wouldn't last forever, so he sealed himself away from the world to make sure the power of the Juubi never fell into the wrong hands. Naruto had sealed himself in a location that not even the Shinigami knew. The Shinigami had his suspicion that his sister Kami had an act in this but he couldn't prove it.

Centuries passed and humans began to not need shinobi anymore so the teaching of chakra had vanished and technology began to advance. Kami, Shinigami, Amaterasu and Susanoo while being the all powerful Gods and Goddess's of the world only had one true weakness and that was for mortals to believe in them. Once the shinobi all disappeared, humans forgot all about them and continued to live their lives unknowingly. To stop this event from occuring, Kami along with her brothers and sisters created Uranus and Gaia, the first Titans as they called them to watch over mortals while they retreated into their own planes of existence to preserve their power.

The Shinigami had continued to watch over the planet. He watched as Uranus and Gaia had a child named Kronos who killed his father and took his role as King of the Titans and the Lord of Time. Then Kronos spawned and ate his own children due to the fear of his offspring possibly over throwing him. These children became known as the Olympians and in a sense, the youngest relatives to the first true Gods and Goddess's. Kronos's fear was later proven a reality as his son Zeus had freed his brothers and sisters from Kronos's stomach. A war between the Titans and the Olympians took place soon after in which the Gods won and cast the Titans in the pits of the Underworld. With Zeus now King and Lord of the Sky, the Olympians took their turn to watch over the Earth.

The Shinigami let out a small sigh, the Olympians with the exceptions of Poseidon, Hestia,Apollo,Artemise Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Athena grew arrogant during their rule over mortals. Kami, Amaterasu, Susanoo and the Shinigami himself wanted to leave and teach them a lesson but they knew if they left their plane of existence, they would vanish. The Shinigami could feel in the deepest pits of hell that Kronos even though being chopped up into many pieces was still alive and wanted revenge. The Death God while not likeing the Olympians would rather prefer them ruleing over Earth then the Titans. He tapped his ghostly chin in thought on what he could possibly do to prevent Kronos from riseing while bringing some joy to his after-life.

Suddenly a thought hit the Death God like a slap to the face before a grin replaced his once bored expression. The Shinigami decided it was time for the world and the Olympians to be reintroduced to the ear of the shinobi. But the Shinigami couldn't decide which one. He obviously couldn't use Naruto since he never died, Sasuke decided to continue fighting Madara and Obito in his stomach for all eternity. The Shodaime through the Yondaime Hokage's were also in his stomach. The Gondaime Senju Tsunade and the rest of the rookies from Konoha were in Kami's realm.

The Shinigami had a sudden thought of the perfect shinobi that would not only flip the lives of the Olympians upside down but also bring joy to his life. He thought a shinobi who used chakra would bring too much havoc for the Olympians at this point in time and he probably would introduce them later. One shinobi came to mind that couldn't use chakra but became a legend due to his incredible abilities in Taijutsu. Letting a smirk crawl on his face, the Shinigami opened his palm and a ghostly purple flame with a white outline flared to life.

Throwing the flame forward, a small portal erupted and he made a connection to his sister. After all if he wanted this plan to work, he would need the help of Kami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Percy Jackson was not having a great month. First off at the beginning of the month, he and his class went to a museum and learned about the supposed wonders about Greek Mythology. Then his teacher Miss Dodds, suddenly transformed into a giant bat like creature and nearly murders him. It was only thanks to his teacher Mr Brunner that his life had been saved that day. When Percy confronted Brunner later, he had no memory of the event supposedly but Percy knew he was lieing to him. Then later on, Percy found out he had been kicked from Yancy Academy and now was being sent home to his mother for the summer. The young teen thought that maybe things would get better from there but he was horribly mistaken.

Currently Percy, his mother Sally Jackson and his friend Grover Underwood were driving at break neck speeds through a rageing thunderstorm with rain pounding against the car. Percy also had the greatest feeling in the pit of his gut that someone or something was following them. He would turn back every few minutes and he swore he could see a huge outline of a figure. Percy decided to break the silence.

"So Grover, you and my mother know each other?" Grover eyed the rear view mirror, checking to see if anything was following them.

"Not exactly, we've never met in person but she knew I was keeping tabs on you" Percy raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean keeping tabs on me?

"To make sure no harm came to you Percy" Grover answered.

"I've got to ask Grover, what are you?" Percy asked, remembering his friend having furry legs and hooves where his feet should be.

"That doesn't matter right now Percy!"

"Doesn't matter, I'm just finding out my friend in like half donkey" Percy's rant was interuppted by a 'Blaa-ha-ha' kind of sound.

"Im a Satyr, other Satyr's would trample you under their hoof for such an insult" The word Satyr rang a bell in Percy's ADHD mind, he remembered Mr Brunner telling him and the class that Satyr's were creatures who were half human and half goat. They had a strong love for nature and hate when their enviorment is trashed.

"Satyr's, Mr Brunner talked about those in class. But I thought those were just myth's!"

"Dammit Percy, was Miss Dodds, those ladies at the fruit stand a myth to you?" Grover said

"So you admit there was a teacher named Miss Dodds"

"Of course"

"Then why..."

"Percy, the less you knew, the fewer monsters that would be attracted to you" Grover said. "We put the Mist over the eyes of humans, I honestly hoped you would believe the Kindly Ones were just a hallucination. Sadly it was ineffective and now you've begun to know who you truly are"

"Who I am, what do you mean Grover?" Percy asked but was met with silence as he finally noticed his mother's intense gaze on the darkened road ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Kami, the oldest daughter of Chaos and Goddess of life and queen of the planet Earth. She was beautiful, a perfect being with womanly features that were unmatched except for her sister Amaterasu. She was tapping her finger in thought as she stared before her brother, the Shinigami. He had asked permission to borrow one of the souls from Heaven and it wasn't just any soul, it was the soul of a shinobi from the Rookie Nine.

"Now my dear brother, why would you need one of their souls?" Kami asked Shinigami who gave her a smirk. His mouth revealing teeth as sharp as any katana could be.

"As you know, its been many centuries since the fall of shinobi" Kami nodded her head in understanding. "And you know I've been watching over our youngest relatives, the Olympians for sometime now. Right now little Zeus has decided it would be a great idea to start a war with his brother Poseidon over a little lightening bolt that he thinks Poseidon stole. He fails to realize that his father Kronos is rising from the pits of the Underworld to take over the world once more"

"Get to the point Shinigami, we don't have all eternity" The Shinigami let out a cold chuckle, knowing they did actually have eternity to talk about this.

"Well I'm sure you would rather those little brats the Olympians watching over the Earth, then Kronos or any of the other Titans" Kami gave a nod, while she didn't like the arrogant attitude of some of the Olympians, she knew they would take care of the Earth better than the Titans would.

"I agree with you there Shinigami but that doesn't explain why you need a soul from the Rookie Nine" Kami pointed out which caused Shinigami's grin to widen in almost a kind of sadistic smirk.

"The Rookie Nine all believe in us Kami and if we send one down to help the Olympians. Not only will our strength grow stronger from what it is now but it will give us some entertainment. Come on, you can't say you haven't been bored since the shinobi era ended" The Shinigami finished, his grin now gone and replaced with a calm expression.

"I can agree with you on that one Shinigami, it has been getting really boring over the centuries and with the dangerous lives of the shinobi, it always kept us entertained" Kami let out a small sigh. "Fine which soul would you like to borrow?"

"The one who couldn't use chakra" Kami raised an eyebrow at this.

"Now why would choose him and not a shinobi who could use chakra?"

"Because my dear sister, if we introduce chakra to them so early, the Olympians will find a way to try and possibly kill him again. Besides his advanced Taijutsu skills are above all those other little Demi-Gods. Hell he could give Ares a good fight if not possibly beat him. And please remember this is a mortal were talking about" Kami had to agree, from watching the Olympians herself. She knew Zeus hated anything that could oppose his power and the use of chakra from a shinobi of theirs would most likely get his attention.

"Okay Shinigami, lets do this" Snapping her fingers, a figure appeared before both the God and Goddess. He had a bowl like haircut and the largest eyebrows they had ever seen. He also wore a Jounin jacket over his green spandex suit. The figure immediantly recognized both of the deity's before him.

"Yosh! Shinigami-sama and Kami-sama, how may I be of service to you?" He bowed in respect for them.

"Rock Lee, you have been called by the both of us for a special mission" Kami said softly, her voice angelic to Lee's ears.

"And what kind of mission would that be Kami-sama?" Kami and Shinigami gave Rock Lee a brief description of his mission and by the time they were finished, the young Jounin's eyes were blazeing with a fire Konoha shinobi referred to as the Will of Fire.

"Yosh!, I will finish this task due to the best of my abilities and show everyone my Flames of Youth!" Rock Lee shouted at the end causing both beings before him to sweat drop.

"Yes but before we send you Lee, we have to change that outfit" Rock Lee was taken back by the comment.

"Hey, whats wrong with my outfit, green in my favorite color"

'We have a lot to work with here' Shinigami and Kami thought, their sweat drop only growing.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Percy watched as they passed a sign that talked about strawberry's. They were still raceing down the road at speeds he knew were above the legal limit. A bellowing noise would keep sounding from behind them and he couldn't understand why or how the noise kept following them.

"Where are we heading too?" Percy asked as he could almost hear the wind howling as it brushed against the car.

"To a summer camp" His mother answered, her voice a mixture of sadness and determination."The place your father wanted to send you"

"The place you didn't want to send me?"

"Please hun, no more questions for now" Sally's said, her eyes never leaving the road. "This is hard enough right now, so try to understand that you are in danger"

"In danger from who, who is after me?" Percy honestly was getting tired of all the secrecy that was surrounding him. His mom didn't reply but he could have sworn he heard Grover mutter about 'The Lord of the Dead' and something about his blood thirsty minions. Percy felt the car picking up speed once again.

"Almost there" Sally said. "Another mile to go, please, please"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"And now we are done" Kami said while clapping imaginary dust from her hands. No longer did Rock Lee wear that horrible spandex suit but he wore blue jeans with his leg weights underneath. His Jounin jacket was replaced with a blue leather jean jacket and black shirt that said "Reaper" in crimson letters on the front. His haircut changed from a bowl shape to short with a little bit of a spiked tip. And his eyesbrows had to be forefully waxed to normal length.

Summoning a mirror, she shown Lee his new appearance. Lee took a glance in the reflective object and had to internally admit that he didn't look half bad. He still preferred his green suit and Jounin jacket though.

"Now you look decent enough to send on this mission Lee" The Shinigami chuckled at the annoyed look Lee threw him.

"Now before you go Lee, Shinigami and me would like to give you a few things"Kami announced while she opened her palm and a ball as golden as the sun flew from her hand and into Lee's chest. Lee felt a sudden warmth spread through his body.

"What was that Kami-sama?"

"That my dear Lee, was me giving you my present. I know how much you like to use the Celestial Gates so I granted you access to use them without it resulting in your death. But don't think you'll be able to use them all at once, you will have to train and master them to use their full potential" Lee nodded excitedly before giving a greatful bow to Kami.

"Now Shinigami, its your turn" The Death God just snapped his fingers as a katana materialized onto his back. The handle was a pure black color with a ruby on it. The blade was long, deadly and white in color.

"This Lee is a blade crafted from my domaine and was once used by the Rikudo Sennin himself" Lee got excited about that. Who else from the Rookie Nine could say they held a sword used by the Sage Of Sixth Paths.

"This blade has a strong seal on it and will only allow you to weild it in battle. Its attacks will stop regenerative abilities if the enemy has it and cut through the hottest of flames. Except the black flames of Amaterasu of course" Rock Lee gave the Shinigami a bow in thanks for the gift.

Kami summoned a portal and it showed a strange object traveling at high Chuunin speeds down a road. The portal zoomed in to show a young teen with sea green eyes and dark brown hair.

"In a few moments Lee, you'll be meeting this young Demi-God and help escort him to Camp-Halfblood. Now good luck and please don't disappoint us. We are counting on the success of this mission" Kami said while the fire from early returned to Lee's eyes and glowed brighter than ever.

"Yosh!, don't worry Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama. I will finish this mission and make both of you and Gai sensei proud" Lee said.

"Good, now be on your way" The Shinigami said in which Lee noded. Turning and faceing the portal, Lee sprinted and dived straight in. The portal closed only seconds later leaving behind a giggling Kami and amused Shinigami.

"Well its time to take my leave Kami, I will be watching him" The God of Death vanished without another word. Kami noded, she would too take interest in what would happen now that a shinobi has returned to the world of mortals once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The night was completly pitch black, only to be lighted by the occasional lightening bolts dancing in the sky. There was nothing out their except the storm, so Percy couldn't comprehend on why his best friend and mother were so worried at the moment.

Then it happened, a blinding white flash. A bone rattling 'boom' and the car begins to do a series of tumbles in mid air before finally landing on the roof and skidding for a few feet before completly coming to a stop. Percy could hear a faint ringing in his ears as he pulled his face off the back of the driver's seat.

"Percy!" Sally's concerned voice cut through the ringing in his ears. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Im fine"

Percy eventually shook of the daze he was feeling. The car wasn't on fire so they obviously hadn't exploded but the roof of the vehicle was cracked open like an egg shell and rain fell through the wound of the car. Percy could feel the wind now easily brushing against his head.

Lightining was the only explanation he could come up with at the moment. It seemed to have blown the car right off the road and into a ditch. Glancing over, Percy could see the motionless form of his friend.

"Grover!"Percy shouted.

He was slumped over his seat with blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"Food"Grover groaned, Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yeah his best friend was going to make it through this.

"Percy" His mother said" We have to get going" Percy could see his mother looking off into the opposite direction. Turning his head, he got a better look at what she was seeing.

A flash of lightining helped reveal a darkened figure stalking towards them from the other side of the road. This figure was huge, he was making all these grunting and snorting noises. Percy could have sworn he seen horns on the top of this guy's head.

"Percy, climb out of the passanger's side door, you are leaving now" The tone his mother used left no room for argument. "Theres a tree at the crest of the hill, its huge so you shouldn't be able to miss it"

Another bolt of lightining struck and looking through the shredded roof, he could see the giant tree she was talking about. The tree was a Christmas sized pine tree and the word giant definately didn't do its size justice.

"That Percy is the property line, get over it and run down to the farm house in the valley and ask for help. Don't stop running untill you reach the door" Sally told her son.

"Mom your coming with us"

"Percy I can't cross the property line"

"Dammit mom just help me carry Grover and run!" Percy cried out in which his mom helped him lift his furry friend and both made a dash towards the tree with Grover slumped over their shoulders.

"Food"Grover moaned just a little bit louder. As they were running, they heard a loud crashing sound and turned to see Gabe's camaro completly destroied. But Percy was finally able to see the figure and boy was the figure intimidating. Easily towering over seven feet tall, he was dressed in nothing but underwear but what he lacked in clothing was replaced by buldging muscles. The figure would easily make most weight lifters run for their mothers. The figures head had a long snout, snotty nostrils with a ring that gleamed in the darkness.

Percy easily recognized the figure, after all it was the first thing he learned from Mr Brunner when it came to Greek Mythology.

"Thats the Min.."Sally slapped her free hand over Percy's mouth.

"Pasiphaes child, don't speak his true name. Names have powers Percy" Sally warned.

A bellow of rage erupted from behind and when they looked back the Minotaur was now trampling uphill after them. Percy seen the pine was just a few more yards away.

"He smelled us"

The hill got steeper and slicker the higher they went. The Minotaur seemed to have no trouble keeping his pace and was easily closeing the distance between them.

Sally was tireing out but knew she had to continue on to protect her son. "Go Percy now, remember wait untill the last second and then jump out of the way!" His mothers tired and weary voice nearly brought Percy to tears but he had to keep going. Sprinting to the left, it easily caught the Minotaurs attention. The creature's black eyes tried to burn a hole through him with its stare alone. He lowered his head, its horns sharp and directly aimed for his chest.

Percy's mind was racing a mile a minute.'I have no chance to out run this thing' The beast charged and at the last second leaped out of the way.

The Minotaur let out a grunt in frustration as his target had avaided him. The Minotaur's blackened gaze drifted from Percy onto Sally who had set Grover down.

Percy finally reached the tree and looked down into the valley to see lights piercing the darkness and the young teen could only guess they belonged to the farm house his mother mentioned. Only problem though it was too far away for them to possibly reach before the Minotaur got to them.

'That beast would kill us before we would get half way there' Percy thought.

Sally began to try and lead the Minotaur away from Grover. The Minotaur charged her as well and Sally had tried to sidestep like her son had done. Only thing was the Minotaur had learned from his past mistake and his hand lashed out and grabbed Sally by the throat, effortlessly lifting her off the ground.

"Mom!" Percy screamed.

Sally looked at her son with eyes filled to the brim with tears and managed to choke out one final word."Go"

The Minotaur released an angry roar as he closed his fist around Sally's neck. Before Percy's eyes, his mother melted into a golden holographic form and then slowly faded away.

"No!"

Neither Percy or the Minotaur noticed a purplish vortex with a white outline shimmer to life above them. They hadn't noticed a figure leap from the portal either.

Ripping off his red jacket, Percy started to wave it before him."Hey you damned Ground Beef, over here!"

The Minotaur roared in anger and was about to charge before a yelling echoed across the hill.

"YOSH!" Both beast and Percy turned to see a teen with black hair with small spiked tips, dressed in a jean jacket and a shirt underneath. He was also wearing jeans and Fallen Skate Shoes. On his back was what looked to be a sword.

"Take your friend and get out of here. I will be this creatures next opponent" The teen said while Percy looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't be serious"Percy started to say but was interuptted by the glare he was recieving. Without saying another word, Percy lifted Grover up and made his way down the other side of the hill.

"Now that he is gone, I think its time to show you the Power Of Youth!" Both the Minotaur and the newly arrived Rock Lee charged one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

So guys what did you think? I've seen too many crossovers with Naruto being used or Gaara. Hell one had Sakura and Minato. So I decided to use Rock Lee. I can't say how soon the next chapter will be out so be patient.

MasterOfTheUnknown


End file.
